


ANXIETY

by FiFuFiFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, Agoraphobia, Anxiety, Fear, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFuFiFi/pseuds/FiFuFiFi
Summary: Sometimes your mental illness gets the better of you





	ANXIETY

Agoraphobia plagues my mind, 

Never to leave my fears behind. 

Xeno outside my home, 

Inside comfort I drone

Emaciated psyche chains me down. 

Tomorrow is another breakdown, but

Yesterday was lost 

 


End file.
